


Keep Me In Your Heart, Okay?

by kamala_khan_for_president (manoutoftimeandquake)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/kamala_khan_for_president
Summary: Mia doesn't break down until William arrives.Post Supergirl 5x09
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak (mentioned), William Clayton & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Keep Me In Your Heart, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour at gone midnight, so please forgive any mistakes. Canon will destroy this in a few hours when Batwoman airs, or already has, I'm in the UK so timezones. I just really love Mia and I hate that they made her sad because she's been through enough already. And I also really want to see William's reaction to finding out about what happened to Oliver.

The group didn’t know what to do after Oliver’s death. Most ended up gathering around the table a few feet away from where Oliver’s body, trying to figure out what their next move would be.

Mia, on the other hand, stayed with her father, somehow managing to maintain her composure. She stayed stood next to him, switching between holding his hand and trying to clean some of the blood away from the cuts on his face. She was completely switched off from what the others were saying, their words nothing more than background noise. It wasn’t until she heard footsteps behind her that she realised other people had entered the bunker. As she turned around to see who had entered the bunker, she saw Diggle leading everyone else to a room deeper into the bunker and into a separate room.

William was stood a few feet away, staring at Mia and Oliver in shock. He seemed frozen in place until Mia spoke to him.

“I’m sorry,” she said, tears still welling in her eyes.

“What for?” William asked.

“I couldn’t save him. I wasn’t good enough,” she said quietly before she finally broke down.

William surged forward to wrap his younger sister in a tight hug, holding her close to him as she began to cry. She felt her knees give out from beneath her as she sobbed. William carefully lowered them both to the floor and sat holding her tight against his chest.

“Don’t say that,” he told her. “There wasn’t anything anyone could’ve done. This isn’t on you, Mia, and Dad wouldn’t want you to blame yourself either.”

“It’s not fair,” she sobbed. “I

“I know,” William replied.

“I spent my whole life without him, and I only just got the chance to know him, and now he’s gone. I want my Dad back, it’s not fair.”

William held her closer to him, as tight as he possibly could, tears beginning to fall from his own eyes. “I know, I hate this as well. I want him back too, but right now, we both need to be strong, for him, for each other and for Mom, god, someone needs to tell Mom what happened. You can do that?” He felt Mia nod slightly against his chest. It took a few more minutes for her to stop crying, still sat leaning against him.

“He loved you so much,” Mia finally said.

“I know that,” William replied.

“He wanted me to tell you,” Mia added. “Right before he died. He wanted me to tell you how much he loved you. And Mom.”

“He loved you too.”

_Keep me in your heart, okay?_

“I know.”


End file.
